Transformers: Exiles
This is an idea for if The Transformers had continued on after The Rebirth. =Premise idea= After the events of The Rebirth, the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons wages on. =Possible Characters= Autobots ;Autobot Leader *Omega Prime **Optimus Prime / Optimus Prime Battle Mode - Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer **Ultra Magnus / Apex Bomber - Freightliner COE Car Carrier / Assault Trailer ;Car *Jazz - Porsche 935 Turbo ;Mini-Vehicle *Wheelie - Cybertronian Car *Seaspray - Hovercraft *Warpath - Tank *Cosmos - UFO *Powerglide - Jet Autobot Cars *Sideswipe and Sunstreaker - Lamborghinis *Tracks - Flying car ;Air Guardian *Skyfire - VF-1 Valkyrie-styled Jet *Sky Garry - Jet ;Dinobots *Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus rex (Dinobot Leader) *Slag - Triceratops *Sludge - Apatosaurus *Snarl - Stegosaurus *Swoop - Pteranodon ;Autobot Communicator *Blaster - Boombox ;Autobot Mini-Cassettes *Eject - Blue robot / Microcassette *Ramhorn - Rhinoceros / Microcassette *Rewind - Black robot / Microcassette *Steeljaw - Lion / Microcassette ;Scientist *Perceptor - Microscope / Tank ;Defense Base *Omega Supreme - Rocket Defense Base ;Female Autobots *Elita One - Cybertronian Car (Female Autobot Commander) *Chromia - Cybertronian Van *Firestar - Cybertronian Pickup *Moonracer - Cybertronian Car ;Aerialbots / Superion *Silverbolt - Concorde (Aerialbot Leader) *Skydive - F-16 Fighting Falcon *Fireflight - F-4 Phantom *Slingshot - AV-8B Harrier *Air Raid - F-15 Eagle ;Protectobots / Defensor *Hot Spot - Blue Fire Engine (Protectobot Leader) *Blades - UH-1 Iroquois *Streetwise - Police modified Nissan 300ZX *Groove - Police Motorcycle *First Aid - Ambulance ;Autobot Triple Changers *Springer - Attack Helicopter / Rocket Car *Broadside - F/A-18 Hornet Jet / Aircraft Carrier *Sandstorm - Dune Buggy / Sikorsky S-61 Transport Helicoptor ;Junkion *Wreck-Gar - Motorcycle (Leader) *Nancy ;Lieutenant Commander *Sky Lynx - Space Shuttle / Bird / Lynx ;Autobot City *Metroplex - City / Battle Station / Robot **Scamper - Cybertronian Car / Robot **Slammer - Tank / Tower **Six-Gun - Tower / Robot ;Technobots / Computron *Scattershot - Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon (Technobot Leader) *Lightspeed - Cybertronian Car *Strafe - Space fighter with twin heavy cannons *Nosecone - Drill tank *Afterburner - Cybertronian Speedbike ;Throttlebots *Goldbug - Volkswagen Beetle (Throttlebot Leader) *Chase - Ferrari Testarossa *Freeway - Chevrolet Corvette *Rollbar - Jeep Wrangler *Searchlight - Ford RS200 *Wideload - Caterpillar 797B Dump Truck ;Spy *Punch/Counterpunch - Pontiac Fiero ;Autobot Clones *Fastlane - Dragster *Cloudraker - Jet ;Monsterbots *Doublecross - Two-Headed Dragon *Grotusque - Sabertooth Winged Tiger *Repugnus - Bug-Like Creature ;Autobot Headmasters *Fortress Maximus - Fortress / Battle Station (Headmaster Leader) **Cerebros - Fort Max's Head / Communication Center ***Spike Witwicky *Arcee - Cybertronian Car **Daniel Witwicky *Brainstorm - Cybertronian Jet **Arcana *Chromedome - Cybertronian Car **Stylor *Hardhead - Cybertronian Tank **Duros *Highbrow - Cybertronian Helicopter **Gort *Hosehead - Futuristic Fire Truck **Lug ;Autobot Targetmasters *Hot Rod / Rodimus Prime - Cybertronian Pontiac Firebird / Cybertronian RV Truck (Targetmaster Leader) **Firebolt *Kup - Cybertronian Pickup Truck **Recoil *Blurr - Cybertronian Car **Haywire *Crosshairs - Cybertronian ATV **Pinpointer *Sureshot - Dune Buggy **Spoilsport *Pointblank - Rocket Car **Peachmaker ;Autobot Six Changer *Quickswitch - Jet / Sea Skimmer / Puma / Drill Tank / Assault Gun ;Autobot Pretenders *Waverider - Futuristic Submarine *Landmine - Futuristic ATV *Cloudburst - Futuristic Jet ;Autobot Powermasters *Getaway - Mazda RX-7 **Rev *Slapdash - F-1 Racer **Lube ;Autobot Micromasters *Battle Patrol **Flak - Missile Tank **Sidetrack - Dual-Barrel Tank **Sunrunner - Gunship **Big Shot - Artillery Tank *Race Car Patrol **Roadhandler - Pontiac Firebird **Swindler - DeLorean DMC-12 **Tailspin - Porsche 962 *Rescue Patrol **Stakeout - Ford Taurus Police Car **Red Hot - Fire Truck **Seawatch - Hydrofoil **Fixit - Ambulance *Air Patrol *Blaze Master *Tread Bolt *Sky High *Eagle Eye Decepticons ;Decepticon Leader *Galvatron - Laser Cannon ;Military Operation Commander *Shockwave - Cybertronian Space Gun ;Decepticon Communicator *Soundwave - Microcassette Player ;Decepticon Mini-Cassettes *Ravage - Jaguar / Microcassette *Laserbeak - Condor / Microcassette *Rumble - Robot / Microcassette *Buzzsaw - Condor / Microcassette *Frenzy - Robot / Microcassette *Ratbat - Bat / Microcassette *Overkill - Tyrannosaurus rex / Microcassette *Slugfest - Stegosaurus / Microcassette ;Reconnaissance *Reflector - Camera **Spectro **Spyglass **Viewfinder ;Constructicons / Devastator *Scrapper - Front end Loader (Constructicon Leader) *Bonecrusher - Bulldozer *Hook - Crane Truck *Long Haul - Dump Truck *Mixmaster - Concrete Mixer *Scavenger - Excavator ;Drone *Nightbird ;Conehead Jets *Thrust - Modified VTOL F-15 Eagle *Dirge - Modified F-15 Eagle *Ramjet - Modified F-15 Eagle ;Decepticon Triple Changers *Astrotrain - Space Shuttle / D62 Steam Locomotive ;Stunticons / Menasor *Motormaster - Kenworth K100 (Stunticon Leader) *Drag Strip - Tyrrell P34 *Dead End - Porsche 928 *Breakdown - Lamborghini Countach *Wildrider - Ferrari 305 GTB ;Combaticons / Bruticus *Onslaught - Anti-Aircraft Truck (Combaticon Leader) *Blast Off - Space Shuttle *Vortex - UH-60 Black Hawk *Brawl - Leopard Tank *Swindle - Jeep ;Decepticon City *Trypticon - Tyrannosaurus rex / Battle Platform / City ;Predacons / Predaking *Razorclaw - Lion (Predacon Leader) *Rampage - Tiger *Divebomb - Eagle *Tantrum - Bull *Headstrong - Rhino ;Battlechargers *Runamuck - Pontiac Trans Am *Runabout - Lotus Esprit ;Decepticon Clones *Pounce - Puma *Wingspan - Hawk ;Decepticon Six Changer *Sixshot - Jet / Armored Car / Ramming tank / Wolf / Laser Pistol ;Terrorcons / Abominus *Hun-Grrr - Two-headed Dragon (Terrorcon Leader) *Blot - Mole Monster *Cutthroat - Pteranodon *Rippersnapper - Bipedal Shark *Sinnertwin - Orthus ;Decepticon Headmasters *Scorponok - Scorpion / City (Headmaster Leader) **Zarak *Weirdwolf - Wolf **Monzo *Mindwipe - Bat **Vorath *Skullcruncher - Alligator **Grax *Fangry - Winged Wolf **Brisko *Horri-Bull - Bull **Kreb *Squeezeplay - Crab Monster **Lokos ;Horrorcons *Apeface - Ape / Jet **Spasma *Snapdragon - Tyrannosaurus rex / Jet **Krunk ;Decepticon Targetmasters *Cyclonus - Cybertronian Jet (Targetmaster Leader) **Nightstick *Scourge - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft **Fracas **Sweeps - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft (They are the Transformers with the same design as Scourge) *Misfire - Space jet **Aimless *Slugslinger - Twin-nosed Jet fighter **Caliburst *Triggerhappy - Jet fighter **Blowpipe ;Duocons *Battletrap - Jeep and Helicopter *Flywheels - Tank and Jet ;Seacons / Piranacon *Snaptrap - Snapping Turtle (Seacon Leader) *Nautilator - Lobster *Overbite - Bipedal Shark *Seawing - Mantaray *Skalor - Bipedal Coelacanth *Tentakil - Squid ;Firecons *Cindersaur - Dinosaur Monster *Flamefeather - Bird Monster *Sparkstalker - Insect Monster ;Decepticon Powermasters *Dreadwing **Dreadwind - F-16 Fighting Falcon ***Hi-Test **Darkwing - Panavia Tornado ***Throttle ;Decepticon Pretenders *Bomb-Burst - Futuristic VTOL Jet **Outershell - Bat Monster *Skullgrin - Futuristic Tank **Outershell - Minotaur *Submarauder - Futuristic Submarine **Outershell - Fist Monster ;Pretender Monsters / Monstructor *Icepick - Rock Monster *Birdbrain - Vulture *Bristleback - Hedgehog *Scowl - Wolf Monster *Slog - Blob Monster *Wildfly - Gargoyle ;Decepticon Micromasters *Air Strike Patrol **Whisper - Futuristic stealth Jet **Nightflight - F-14 Tomcat **Stormcloud - Dassault Rafale **Tailwind - A-10 Thunderbolt Others Allies *Primus - Planet Cybertron *Alpha Trion's spirit *Teletraan II *Carly Witwicky *EDC Captain Marissa Faireborn Villains *Unicron - Planet ;Exiled Decepticons *Starscream - F-15 Eagle *Blitzwing - MiG-25 Foxbat / Mitsubishi Type 74 Main Battle Tank *Octane - Tanker truck / Jet (possibly Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker) ;Others *The Fallen - Cybertronian tank =Voices= *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Nightstick, Slugslinger, Streetwise, Wingspan *Frank Welker - Blades, Buzzsaw, Chromedome, Frenzy, Groove, Laserbeak, Galvatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Ratbat, Ravage, Rumble, Sludge, Soundwave, Superion, Sweep, Trailbreaker, Wheelie, Teletraan II, Steeljaw, Jazz *Dick Gautier - Apeface, Firebolt, Hot Rod, Sweep *Jack Angel - Astrotrain, Breakdown, Cyclonus, Omega Supreme, Ramjet, Smokescreen, Sweep, Ultra Magnus *Casey Kasem - Bluestreak, Cliffjumper *Ken Sansom - Hound *Michael Bell - Brainstorm, First Aid, Gort, Scrapper, Sideswipe, Swoop *Corey Burton - Shockwave, Spike Witwicky, Sunstreaker, Vector Sigma, Wide Load *Peter Renaday - Grapple *Michael Chain - Hoist, Powerglide, Red Alert, Skids *Dan Gilvezan - Goldbug, Hot Spot, Outback, Rollbar, Scamper, Skids, Snapdragon *Michael McConnohie - Cosmos, Tracks *Susan Blu - Arcee, Marissa Faireborn *John Moschitta - Blurr, Punch/Counterpunch *Marlene Aragon - Elita One *Morgan Lofting - Firestar, Moonracer *Alan Oppenheimer - Beachcomber, Breakdown, Seaspray, Warpath *Aron Kincaid - Sky Lynx, Sweep *Hal Rayle - Pipes, Snarl, Sweep *Ted Schwartz - Tailgate *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Long Haul, Outback, Skyfire *Neil Ross - Bonecrusher, Crosshairs, Fracas, Hook, Monzo, Pointblank, Sixshot, Slag, Springer *John Stephenson - Alpha Trion, Kup *Buster Jones - Blaster *Paul Eiding - Perceptor *Bud Davis - Dirge, Metroplex, Predaking *Maurice LaMarche - Six-Gun *Charles Adler - Silverbolt, Duros, Triggerhappy, Vorath *Rob Paulsen - Air Raid, Chase, Haywire, Slingshot, Fastlane *Laurie Faso - Divebomb, Rampage, Skydive *Jim Cummings - Afterburner, Rippersnapper *Steve Bulen - Onslaught, Peacemaker, Searchlight, Strafe, Sureshot *Danny Mann - Cloudraker, Freeway, Lightspeed, Spoilsport *David Workman - Nosecone, Sinnertwin *John Hostetter - Ramhorn *Townsend Coleman - Rewind *Bill Martin - Broadside *Jerry Houser - Sandstorm, Sweep *Stephen Keener - Fortress Maximus, Hardhead, Hun-Grrr, Mindwipe, Scattershot, Scorponok *Beau Weaver - Octane *Brad Garrett - Trypticon *Arthur Burghardt - Devastator *Philip L. Clarke - Dead End, Tantrum *Ron Gans - Drag Strip *Terry McGovern - Wildrider *Milt Jamin - Aimless, Blast Off, Grax, Stylor *Tony St. James - Blot, Brawl, Cutthroat, Spasma *Marshall Efron - Hun-Grrr *Jered Barclay - Cerebros, Sinnertwin *Roger Behr - Runabout, Runamuck *Arlene Banas - Carly =Rivalries= Certain Autobots have rivalries with certain Decepticons: *Optimus Prime - Galvatron (later Unicron) *Quickswitch - Sixshot *Metroplex - Trypticon *Fortress Maximus - Scorponok *Omega Supreme - Constructions/Devastator *Aerialbots/Superion - Stunticons/Menasor *Protectobots/Defensor - Combaticons/Bruticus *Sky Lynx - Predacons/Predaking *Technobots/Computron - Terrorcons/Abominus *Blaster - Soundwave *Springer - Blitzwing *Steeljaw - Ravage *Eject and Rewind - Rumble and Frenzy =Spoilers= *Daniel Witwicky will eventually be cured of his injury from "The Rebirth", allowing Arcee to resume her relationship with Hot Rod. *Starscream will make more appearances to try and overthrow Galvatron, as well as continue his rivalry with Skyfire. Blitzwing and Octane will also join Starscream. *Season 4 would end with a bang, in The Transformers Movie 2: Unicron's Revenge, where the war between the Autobots and Decepticons finally comes to an end. Other events as follows: **Elita One will be killed when she tries to protect Optimus from a blast by Galvatron. Elita then passes leadership of the Female Autobots to Arcee. **Using his powers to gain control of Galvatron's mind, Unicron merges his head with Cybertron, becoming whole again, and eventually destroy Galvatron and the traitorous Starscream, forcing the Decepticons to worship Unicron as he changes his color to that of Transformers: Energon. **Hot Rod will express his true feelings for Arcee, and she'll return his feelings. **Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus will be killed again, but Prime will be revived in his Powermaster form (but will NOT be a Powermaster) and Magnus revived as Apex Bomber, who can both combine into Omega Prime. **Omega Prime will find Vector Sigma inside Unicron and use it and the recharged powers of the Matrix to growto Unicron's size for the final battle. **Like the Battle in Autobot City in The Transformers: The Movie, many Transformers are lost in the final battle; the Autobot Cars (minus Jazz), the Mini-Vehicles (minus Wheelie), the Female Autobots (minus Arcee), the Throttlebots (minus Goldbug), Punch, the Autobot Clones, Monsterbots, the Autobot Headmasters (minus Fortress Maximus), the Autobot Targetmasters (minus Kup and Blurr), the Triple Changers (minus Springer), the Pretenders, Powermasters, and Micromasters, and after the final battle is over, ALL the Decepticons will be lost, signaling the new Golden Age of Autobots. **"The Touch" by Stan Bush would be part of the soundtrack and will be played during Omega Prime and Unicron's final battle. **Prime will die for good after Unicron's final destruction, joining Elita One in the afterlife, and leaving Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime and Arcee to become the co-leaders of the Autobots. **With Cybertron gone, all the Autobots relocate to Earth, and live in peace at last. =External links= *The Transformers G1 cartoon wiki page **The Headmasters anime wiki page **Super-God Masterforce anime wiki page **Victory anime wiki page *The Transformers (TV series) wikipedia page **Transformers: The Headmasters wikipedia page **Transformers: Super-God Masterforce wikipedia page **Transformers: Victory wikipedia page *Who's Who in the Transformers Universe